


Needy

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Instagram Worthy [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie accidentally uploads the wrong video to her Instagram. Oops.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little continuation of God is a woman. Because as was pointed out this would totally happen. Hope y’all enjoy!!

Once you make it to the bedroom Brie lifts you up and tosses you on the bed. You yelp as you land softly on the cloud like mattress with too many pillows.

“Wait, I need to put ointment on your shoulder, Brie!” 

“Baby, I’m fine, okay? It can wait a little bit longer. I’ve had worse, isn’t that right, baby girl?” You smile sheepishly at her as she grabs the remote for the apple tv and turns it on as she pairs her phone pulling up the sexy video you two just recorded. She sits on the edge of the bed as you come up to kneel behind her, leaving kisses up and down her neck.

“Come on, Daddy. Hurry up!” Brie giggles at you and pushes you backwards. 

“Lay down, baby girl, do not move. We are not starting until I get this playing. What did you say you wanted to do?” You pout and lay down placing your hands on your bare stomach. You were still shirtless from earlier.

“I said I wanted to eat you out while the video played.” She smirks at your pouting and takes her time setting up the video. You notice and start to whine.

“Baby, pay attention to me! I know you can be faster than that!” She turns around and raised a brow at your attitude.

“Baby girl, you know brats don’t get what they want. So watch the attitude.” You huff and cross your arms, looking up at the ceiling.

“_ Fine _. Just so you know I will tease you till you’re begging for my tongue, Brie!” She laughs as the video starts to play. She makes her way to hover above you.

“You will do no such thing, baby girl. You know how I know?” Your breath hitches as she leans down to suck on your neck, among the many hickeys she has already created.

“H-how how do you know, Daddy?” You moan as she licks up your neck to your ear making you shiver.

“Because, baby girl, _ I’m in charge.” Oh god. _ Your eyes roll back as she sinks down onto your body. Her lips collide with yours as you hear your moans on the screen at the other end of the room. Her tongue explores your mouth as her hips grind down onto yours. She pulls away, making you pout, once her phone starts to ring pausing the video. You lean on your elbows as she reaches over to see who’s calling her.

“Who is it, baby?” Her eyebrows scrunch together as her publicists name pops up.

“It’s Ann, my publicist. That’s weird, it’s way too late to make calls.” She silences her phone and restarts the video. She leans back down to kiss you as the video plays in the background. You moan as you hear her on the video talking about your embarrassing moment at the Oscars. You reach up to undo her bun when the video pauses again indicating another call. She pulls away and growls as she hangs up the call and puts her phone on do not disturb. She presses play on the video and reaches down to pull off her top, unclasping her bra as well. You gasp as she leans back down claiming your mouth in a hard kiss. You undo her bun this time, moaning as her breasts rub against your own. You throw her hair tie away and run your fingers through her shorter hair. You pull away, needing air, as her mouth makes it way down to your breasts bringing a nipple into her mouth. She laps at your nipple while her hand pays attention to the other one, twisting and pulling on your nipple as her mouth works wonders on the other. 

“_ Fuck, Daddy. _” She hummed as she switches breasts giving them equal treatment. She takes her time giving your breasts attention. By the time your squirming basically becomes thrashing she pulls away from your chest.

“Impatient are we, baby girl? We have all night, baby. Don’t make me start over.” You whine again as the video comes to the part where you climax. Your pussy clenches at the sight, Brie feels this and looks over to the video. She presses her abs harder onto your clothed cunt as your hands knead the back of her neck.

“Look at how gorgeous you are when you cum, baby girl. So beautiful and all mine, isn’t that right, baby girl?” You moan as you buck your hips up onto her abs.

“Yes, Daddy, all yours. Please!” She hummed as she feels the wet patch over your jeans. 

“What is it, baby. What do you want?” Your mouth opens in a moan as she leans down to suck on your stomach way too close to your cunt for you to form a sentence. She knows this and pulls away with a chuckle. She nods her head at you as your breathing slowly evens out.

“I wanna eat you out, Daddy. Please!” She moans at the sound of your pleading and reaches for her phone. You make grabby hands at her as she does so.

“No, what are you doing! Come back here, Daddy!” She glares at your rudeness and you immediately stop. You look at her submissively as she messes with her phone. The video starts over before she makes her way back to you. 

“On your knees, slut.” You quickly get on your knees as she sits down were you just laid.

“So impatient, my little slut. I was only starting the video over after you said you wanted to go down on me as it played. Why so bratty all of a sudden, baby girl?” Your hands land on her thigh as you lean down closer to her face.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just really want to make you cum, make you feel good. Like how you always make me feel.” She smiles at you and pinches your cheek.

“How cute, baby girl. That’s no excuse to be a brat, though, okay? No more or we stop, understand, baby girl?” You quickly nod your head in agreement.

“Yes, Daddy, I promise I’ll be good from now on!” She smirks at you and grabs your neck pulling you in for a kiss. She takes off her pants and underwear as she nods at you to do the same. You hop off the bed and take off the rest of your clothes.

“That’s my good girl, now make your Daddy cum, baby.” You quickly get in between her legs as she lays back, hands behind her head. You blush at the clear position of power. 

“Well what are you waiting for, slut. Get to work.” You moan as you lay down on your stomach and start to kiss her thighs. You slowly make your way to her pussy that is absolutely drenched with need. Your nose bumps her clit as you take in a deep breath.

“Does my cunt smell good to you, slut?” You whimper at the look she was giving you, one of absolute cockiness. _ Fuck. _

“Yes, Daddy. I love the way it smells.” She hums and spreads her legs some more.

“I bet it tastes even better. Stop wasting my time, you dirty whore.” Your thighs clench together at her words and you quickly latch on to her clit, not wanting her to stop this. You see her abs clench at your move and you smile inwardly. You circle her clit with your tongue for a bit before moving down sucking lightly at her folds. She lets out a load moan at the sensation. 

“That’s it, baby girl. You’re eating me so good, baby.” She’s about to move her hands to your hair when your phone starts to ring. She releases a growl of frustration and pushes you away from her delicious cunt causing you to whine in tandem.

“Who _ the fuck _ is calling you this late?” You shrug at her and get up to get your phone that was on the bathroom counter. 

“It’s your publicist, baby!” She groans and gets off the bed making her way over to you.

“Why is she calling you? Let me see.” You hand her your phone as you wrap your arms around her waist. She answers your phone as you start to nibble on her neck, her unoccupied hand holding onto one of your ass cheeks. Her eyes widen and she quickly pulls away from you.

“Wait-WHAT?!” You look at her in confusion as she runs back into your room and quickly picks up her phone.

“Oh no- _no no no!_” You’re worried now. You make your way over to her as she quickly types at her phone.

“What’s wrong, Brie?” She hushes you as you see her pull up her Instagram. You gasp as you see her latest post. Instead of her singing it was your sex tape. _ Oh no. _ She growls and goes to delete the video. 

“Why the _ fuck _did Instagram not take this down immediately?!” You hear Ann saying that no one flagged it therefore it was still up. You flush red with embarrassment and go to sit down on the bed placing your head in your hands. This is worse than the kneeling thing at the Oscars for sure. You mumble quietly to yourself as Brie seethes into the phone telling Ann she wants to sue Instagram and something about damage control. By the time she hangs up you’ve stopped mumbling and are just silent. She breathes out heavily before making her way to you. She gets on her knees and places her hands on your thighs.

“I am so _ so sorry, _Y/N. I swear I didn’t do this on purpose!” You look up at her with tears streaming down your face. She looks absolutely heartbroken at your current state. You sniffle as she wipes your tears. Your hands come up to hold hers.

“Hey, Brie, I know you would never do that. I mean honestly, I’m surprised it wasn't me who did it first.” You both laugh at your confession. She smiles and brings a hand up to push some of your hair behind your ear.

“Are you going to be okay?” You smile back at her and nod your head.

“Of course I will be, I mean it will take people a whole lot longer to get over it than the stupid Oscars fiasco.” She hums and kisses your cheek.

“You’re right, baby girl. I mean at least they really don’t see much of your body, they really only see your ass, right?” You laugh heartily at her.

“Oh my god, Brie! Stop it!” She laughs along with you at her silliness.

“Okay okay I’ll stop. Can you imagine all those fangirls calling me Daddy getting _ that _ confirmed? Holy shit, babe. We’ll never hear the end of this.” You smirk at her as you pull her onto the bed. You push her down and straddle her thighs.

“You’re right, Daddy. We’ll never hear the end of this. We’re way too damn hot to _ not _ talk about.” She smirks at your confidence and places her hands on your hips. 

“Hey, as long as you don’t get all jealous hearing other girls call me Daddy.” You glare at her and cross your arms.

“I am the _ only one _who can call you that! I will cut a bitch!” Brie starts to laugh a full bodied laugh at your attempt at a threat. You pout at her.

“Stop it, Daddy. It’s not funny! I will!” She’s still laughing as you go to move off of her. She holds you still and stops laughing enough to speak.

“I believe you, baby girl. Really I do!” You pout at her pathetic attempt at reassuring you. 

“Mhm, sure you do, Daddy.” She bucks her hips into you and you moan at the feeling. She brings her hands up to your breasts squeezing them firmly.

“How about we forget about this incident, for now and enjoy the rest of our night. How does that sound, baby girl.” You lean down and kiss her, biting on her bottom lip gently. You pull away with her lip between your teeth before letting it go.

“That sounds perfect, Daddy.” She smirks as she pushes you down to her waist.

“Good, now finish what you started, baby girl.” You moan as you lick your lips diving back into her puffy soaked cunt. She groans as her hands find your hair pushing your face closer to her pussy.

“That’s it, baby girl. Eat your Daddy’s pussy, baby. _ Fuck _ you’re so good at this, oh right there, baby.” You moan into her cunt at her praise and move your tongue down to her entrance. You thrust your tongue as far as you can into her pussy as you moan causing Brie to buck her hips into your face.

“Fuck. Touch my clit, baby girl. That’s it. So close, baby.” You thrust your tongue faster as you rub her clit in fast circles. Her thighs clench around your head as her fingers pull at your hair making you release a load moan into her cunt. She screams out your name as her juices soak your face from her climax. You help her come down from her high before she pushes you away with her hands. You lick your lips as you crawl up her body. You lean down and kiss her as she moans at the taste of herself on your tongue. Her hands squeeze your ass as you two continue to kiss passionately. You pull away when air becomes necessary, your hands tangled in her hair. 

“I love you, Brianne.” She smiles and bites her lip at your use of her full name.

“I love you too, Y/N.” She leans up to kiss you again before rolling you over onto your back. She leans down and grabs the top sheet to pull over both of you. She lays on her back as you turn to cuddle into her side. Her hand strokes through your hair as you sigh in content. 

“Did that really just happen?” She looks down at you confused before she realized what you meant.

“Oh god! The video is probably everywhere by now, baby. I’m so sorry.” She pouts and you lean up to kiss her pout away.

“It’s okay baby, really. We can deal with it tomorrow besides in a way it’s kind of hot.”

“How so?” You smirk as you lean onto your elbow your lips close to touching.

“Well now people know how fucking hot you are with your big top energy and shit.” She broke out into laughter.

“What in the world, baby. You need to go to sleep you’re talking crazy now.” You smirk at her.

“You know it’s true, Brie.” She rolls her eyes as you stick out your tongue at her. She pulls you down for one last kiss before you settle on her chest.

“Goodnight, my beautiful top.” She groans at you as you giggle.

“Stooop, baby!” You stop giggling as you snuggle into her side. She kisses the top of your head as you slowly succumb to sleep.

“Goodnight, my beautiful bottom.” She smiles softly before succumbing to sleep herself.


End file.
